


All I Want for Christmas

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: All Chanyeol and Baekhyun want for Christmas is each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 74





	All I Want for Christmas

_"_ _I.... don't want a lot for Christmas~ There is just one thing I need..."_

Baekhyun picks up a hairbrush and aligns it to his mouth, lipsyncing Mariah Carey's vocals in the background.

_"I_ _don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree~_ _I just want you for my own... More than you could ever know!"_

He kneels on the bed and fake-sings dramatically, nailing the curls and high note of the song:

_"Make my wish come true oooh... Oh!_   
_All I want for Christmas... is... you~~~~!"_

As the joyful music fills the room, he starts dancing and harmonizing with the song happily, not caring if he's still in his underwear. Today is Christmas Day and everybody is celebrating; he can't wait to spend this special holiday with his special person in also a special way.

He grabs a pair of baggy pants and a red Christmas sweatshirt from his dresser, wearing it hastily while grooving to the music. A loud furious knock on his door before it swings wide open. There comes Chanyeol barging inside and running to him with a huge smile across his face. Chanyeol pulls him in, enveloping him into a warm big embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol practically lifts Baekhyun up the ground and squishes him within his arms. It has the smaller male giggling into his neck and clinging fondly to him, "Ugh, I love you so much, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Chanyeol," Baekhyun answers back as he slightly leans away to have a glimpse of Chanyeol's handsome face. He cups his cheeks inside his hands and presses a deep kiss on his lips, three seconds long, "I love you, too."

"I want more kisses."

"How many more?"

"Nine."

Baekhyun pecks Chanyeol on every part of his face that he can reach, peppering little kisses on his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, and even on the tips of his ears. Sharing one comical laugh, Chanyeol then puts Baekhyun down before hugging him also. He ruffles Baekhyun's fluffy hair and pinches his cute nose, making Baekhyun scowl at him.

"Ah, that felt nice! Best Christmas gift ever," Chanyeol comments. With fingers intertwined, he pulls Baekhyun out of the room so that they can now go downstairs to the living room to open their presents under the Christmas tree.

"Hmm, it's from Jongin," Chanyeol shakes the gift, curiously listening to the sound its content is making. "I wonder what this is."

"Open it! Open it!" Baekhyun excitedly chants as he watches his boyfriend unwrapping the present. His wide eyes turn narrow when he gets a glimpse of Chanyeol's gift. He can't help laughing.

"But I've already got hundreds of these at my parents' house!"

"That mug's really cute, though. You can now start collecting mugs as a hobby."

Chanyeol inspects the mug, lips forming into a tiny grin, "Well. At least it has an Ironman logo on it." He shrugs. "Your turn!"

"This one's from Sehun," Baekhyun reads the card, pulling out under the Christmas tree a two-feet present covered in gold wrapper. He tears it apart in one go, revealing a brown stuffed corgi inside. "Oh my god! Mongryeong!" He hugs the toy near his chest and kisses its nose, "Thanks, Sehun! You're the best!"

"Okay. Now let's move on--"

"Ahhh! It barks, Chanyeol! _Woof! Woof!"_

"Fine, whatever."

"Wow, it feels so soft and huggable! I can sleep with this every night whenever I miss Mongryeong."

That results Chanyeol an eyeroll. He cross his arms against his chest childishly.

"That brat! I told him not to give you that stuffed animal because you'll obviously love it more than me."

"What, are you getting jealous now, sweetie?" Baekhyun smirks and pokes Chanyeol's sides playfully. "Don't worry. You're still gonna be my one and only baby." He shoves the toy corgi on Chanyeol's frowning face, nuzzling it to his boyfriend's nose. "Now kiss."

"All right, I get it," Chanyeol chuckles lightly and puts the plush away, "Let's continue opening the presents, shall we?"

"Sure! Your turn now."

There is a red box on top of the bigger boxes under the tree addressed to his name, so Chanyeol gets it. Baekhyun leans his cheek against Chanyeol's shoulder, watching him open the box. They see a tiny monitor, as well as a game-like console with a joystick and buttons on it.

"It's from Junmyeon hyung. I wonder what this remote control is for."

"Why don't you switch on the button?"

As soon as Chanyeol pushes the button, a small helicopter emerges out of the Christmas tree's leaves, shocking Chanyeol at first. It flies across their living room, and Chanyeol finally notices that there's a blinking light coming from a camera aboard it.

"It's a drone! Oh my god!" Chanyeol excitedly yells, getting up to his feet and leaving Baekhyun sitting on the carpet by himself at the living room. Like a kid, Chanyeol opens the door and frees the drone, so it will fly outside while he maneuvers its control. "Wow, this is so cool!"

Baekhyun scowls and follows Chanyeol to the backyard. His boyfriend is now enjoying himself like he totally forgot about his existence.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol!"

"What?"

"Chanyeol, look at me!"

"Wait, let me finish this first."

"But we're not yet done opening our presents and it's cold here outside..."

"Oh my god, babe! Look! I can see here our neighbors across the block. They're clearing the snow," Chanyeol giggles, oblivious of a pouty Baekhyun now slipping behind him and snaking his arms around his waist for a backhug, "Can this fly even higher?"

"Chanyeol, stop playing with that! Let's get back inside, okay?"

"One moment, let me just turn this around so it can navigate the backyard."

Baekhyun frowns and hugs Chanyeol tighter, feeling suddenly left out. Why did Junmyeon have to give a gift like that anyway? It's too distracting.

"Baekhyun, did you see that landing? Damn, that's so amazing!"

Losing his patience, Baekhyun blocks the monitor with his hand and pulls Chanyeol's neck to grab his attention. That does the trick for Chanyeol to finally realize that Baekhyun is right here with him and is currently sulking.

"Babe, I'm like, literally here. Notice me, please?"

Staring down at the smaller male sadly pouting at him like a baby, Chanyeol's gaze softens as he now lets go of the remote control. He faces Baekhyun clinging desperately to him. "Aww. Look at this poor little thing." He coos gently and squishes Baekhyun's plump blushing cheeks, "What should I do now to my cute angel, hm?"

"I want you to carry me back inside," Baekhyun demands, and at the mention of that, Chanyeol immediately sweeps Baekhyun off his feet to effortlessly hoist him bridal style. A squeal leaves Baekhyun's mouth when Chanyeol kicks the door shut as they enter the house.

Gently laying Baekhyun on the couch, Chanyeol receives a light pull on his hair and a kick on the shin. He helplessly whines as Baekhyun throws weak punches on his chest. So when he has had enough of it, he suddenly grabs Baekhyun's wrists to make him stop.

"Okay! That's enough."

"Hey, I'm not yet done punching you."

"Nope. We're done playing now."

Chanyeol sets one knee on the couch to hover on top of Baekhyun while the latter stares up at him with wide cautious eyes. A little smirk appears on his lips when he leans down closer to the male, until his mouth ghosts on the tip of Baekhyun's nose.

"Baekhyun."

"Y-yeah?"

"You know what I only want for Christmas?"

Baekhyun blinks rapidly when Chanyeol moves dangerously closer, caging his smaller frame in between his long arms.

"What is it?"

_"You."_

And then Chanyeol is claiming his lips for a sweet gentle kiss.

Baekhyun smiles against Chanyeol's mouth, tasting the strawberry flavor on Chanyeol's tongue that probably came from the cake he ate this morning. Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck to guide him down his lips, Baekhyun lets his boyfriend take his breath away by kissing him slow and gentle at first until it turns into a heated and passionate one. They constantly pull away to breathe, and continue making out again in between soft chuckles and eskimo kisses.

"Off," Baekhyun mutters within hard breathings due to Chanyeol sucking his petite neck and playing with his flushed nipple underneath his sweater, "Take off your clothes."

Chanyeol laughs, yet he obliges anyway.

"All right. As you wish, baby."

Baekhyun only watches as Chanyeol strips above him, showcasing his toned sexy body, not too muscular and not too thin, just perfect for his liking. His eyes linger to where Chanyeol's underwear and abs meet, licking his lips when the shirt and pants have gone off completely. He discards his clothes as well, leaving nothing but his thin underwear with a rudolph design on it. He leaves his pink candy cane socks, too.

"Seriously, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol can't help cackling when Baekhyun spreads his thighs in front of him, revealing his flashy underwear. It has rudolph's red round nose exactly sitting right on top of his bulge, "You really never fail to make me smile."

Baekhyun snickers, blushing. "I'm honestly really embarrassed right now."

"Doesn't look like that to me, though."

Squeezing Baekhyun's butt, Chanyeol lathers his hands along the smoothness of Baekhyun's thighs, traveling upwards and stopping at the waistband. He gently tugs the cute underwear down to Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun helps getting rid of it by wiggling his ass so it can be easily chucked away somewhere on the floor. Chanyeol eyes how Baekhyun's semi-hard dick curl against his soft belly, not wanting to do anymore but to put his lover's length inside his mouth for a nice blowjob.

"Mnngh, babe. Deeper," Baekhyun moans and arches his back in pleasure when he feels the head of his cock hitting the back of Chanyeol's throat. Stretching his legs wider, he hooks his socked-covered ankles behind Chanyeol's head and thrusts his hips forward. "More, Chanyeol... Ahhh... Your mouth feels so good."

Chanyeol's blunt nails dig into the plumpness of Baekhyun's ass cheeks. He hums, bobbing his head up and down Baekhyun's hard cock while he listens to his lover's honey voice. He loves it so much when Baekhyun's fingers thread through his hair as he has his mouth stuffed, and he so loves it more hearing Baekhyun moan his name.

It only takes a few flicks of his hot tongue around the base of Baekhyun's erect dick and several massages on Baekhyun's balls, before the male releases his load abundantly. Popping the spurting dick out his mouth, Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun into his edge as the smaller's body spasms underneath his touch.

"Sit back and relax. I'll prepare myself for you, okay?" Baekhyun offers just as soon as he recovers from his high. He sits up on the couch while Chanyeol is sitting in front of him, preparing himself for penetration.

As Baekhyun fumbles with the lube from the drawer, Chanyeol slides his underwear and takes out his excited cock in his hand. He pumps it into full hardness, watching how Baekhyun on the other hand, is plunging two lubed fingers inside his tight entrance.

"You look so hot... and pretty like that," Chanyeol pants, chest heaving as he furiously strokes himself with Baekhyun literally fingering his own asshole right in front of him, "Oh god, baby. I wanna be inside you already."

"Nope, not--ah, yet," Baekhyun adds another finger, making sure he is properly stretched to accomodate his boyfriend's thickness. He enters his digits deeper, tenderly rubbing his sensitive prostate that has him jolting in pleasure. "Ah, I found it... Uhmm, Chanyeol..."

Since Chanyeol has quite a long patience, he lets Baekhyun have his way to pleasuring himself while he only observes this gorgeous sight of him. It makes him even more hornier everytime Baekhyun's pretty face contorts while he practically rides his own fingers. The grunts Baekhyun is spilling is contagious; Chanyeol badly wants to replace those fingers with his own cock so he can already feel Baekhyun's warmth around him, therefore making love to him and proving his worth.

"Baekhyun. How long do I still have to wait?"

"Not anymore."

Baekhyun then gets up and right away crawls on top of his boyfriend's lap to straddle him. Chanyeol doesn't expect the heat enveloping his rigid length as Baekhyun slides down his cock, riding it deeply.

"Fuck," Chanyeol throws his head back to the couch, his large palms finding their way into Baekhyun's soft ass to spread them even wider. "So you wanna ride me after all?"

"Yes, I do," Baekhyun gasps for air as he bounces up and down carefully, hugging Chanyeol and laughing when the man struggles to kiss his lips, "It's one of my greatest happiness in life... Making love to you like this."

"Same goes for me, babe," Chanyeol cants his hips up to meet Baekhyun's moving ass, quickening the pace of their sex. He fucks Baekhyun while they share another heartwarming kiss, not leaving each other's lips as they also stay connected down below. "Ugh, that feels so good, Baekhyun..."

"It does?"

"Mm-hm. Very much."

The way Baekhyun is expertly rolling his hips above him drives him crazy. He can feel Baekhyun's loud heartbeat against his chest and he knows Baekhyun is feeling good too, just like him. He noses every inch of Baekhyun's skin, grazing his palm on the flawless span of Baekhyun's back and tracing the beautiful curve of his spine. It causes Baekhyun to jerk, laughing at how ticklish he is on that particular part. He revenges Chanyeol by purposely clenching his walls around the cock buried deep inside of him.

"Damn, Byun Baekhyun!"

"What?"

Baekhyun slightly pulls away just so they can stare at each other in the eyes. Chanyeol affectionately touches Baekhyun's cheek, smiling when he feels Baekhyun teasingly fondling with his ears.

"God, you're so annoying..."

"Oh, really?" Baekhyun tilts his head and fucks himself faster into Chanyeol's dick, "I don't think so."

And then Chanyeol is hugging him back as he thrusts through his orgasm, pulling out his member before he comes on Baekhyun's hand around his cock pumping it. Baekhyun shortly follows afterwards, coming hard on Chanyeol's torso. He whines and complains about the stickiness of their cums, so Chanyeol has no choice but to quickly clean themselves up in the shower. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol bathe him all over while he does nothing but cuddle against him in the tub, too tired to even move a muscle. As a reward though, Baekhyun grants Chanyeol long kisses and a free shoulder massage.

Done tidying up, they're back again at the living room to resume opening their presents which was earlier interrupted by their lovemaking.

No matter how Chanyeol loathes to wear the ugly Christmas sweater he received from Jongdae, Baekhyun forces him into wearing it. His little boyfriend threatened him he won't cuddle with him tonight if he didn't.

Baekhyun takes a picture and sends it to their group chat.

"I hate orange," Chanyeol sulks, frowning at his bright orange sweater. "It doesn't look good on me."

"I told you it looks cute on you, okay?" Baekhyun giggles and tickles Chanyeol's chin. He sits in front of Chanyeol's body so that he is resting his back against his chest like Chanyeol is a chair. Still scowling, Chanyeol perches his chin on top of Baekhyun's shoulder while he securely hugs him from behind.

"From Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mumbles on the crook of Baekhyun's neck while he watches his lover unbox his gift. Baekhyun nods. "It says it's for the both of us."

"Yeah. He told me we can use this on a daily basis," Baekhyun muses, feeling Chanyeol vibrate as he laughs behind him, "He's... really thoughtful for this."

"I know, right? He's so sweet," Chanyeol agrees, helping Baekhyun unwrap the paper bag, his large hands overlapping Baekhyun's smaller fingers. He is the one to take out the box of flavored condoms while Baekhyun keeps the set of scented lubes.

"For future use," he winks, earning Baekhyun a pink blush on the cheeks.

"Chanyeol! I got shoes from Minseok hyung!" Baekhyun hollers from the kitchen to where he obtains a cutter to open the package. He grins and immediately tries them on, running to the living room to where his boyfriend is opening his own present. "Chanyeol, look! Do they suit me?"

"Of course, the shoes look good on you," Chanyeol says, "You basically look good in everything you wear. Even when naked."

Flustered, Baekhyun throws a rolled socked on his face.

"What did you get from Yixing hyung anyway?"

"Me? I got a Christmas card from him. He made it himself and he wrote me a message," Chanyeol beams, opening the glittery card as Baekhyun sits beside him to also read it.

"I'll read it to you! _Ehem_. Merry Christmas to my younger brother, Chanyeollie. You know that hyung misses you right? I'm sorry if I can't hang out with you guys that much... I promise I'll make time for you all when I've got the chance to leave China... I might be here, but I'm always thinking of you even when I'm away..."

Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol's voice cracked at the end. Peeking worriedly at his boyfriend's face, he sees the taller's eyes now staring to water and get puffy.

"T-thanks for the food truck you sent me last month... I wish you could take care of yourself more... Be safe and healthy always, okay? I'm happy for you and Baekhyun... Happy Holidays to you and your family... I love you..."

"Oh, dear," Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol so he can rest his head on his shoulder while he breaks into a sob, "No... Don't cry... It's okay, babe."

"But I miss him so much," Chanyeol says, sniffing his snot as Baekhyun wipes his tears with his thumb. Seeing Chanyeol cry also makes Baekhyun sad. "I wanna see him again."

"Let's just wait. We're gonna be with Yixing hyung again next year, right?"

"Yes, of course..."

Baekhyun tries not to cackle at how adorable Chanyeol looks right now as he rubs his eyes to get rid of his tears. He shouldn't be laughing about how soft-hearted Chanyeol is, but it's hard not to especially when his boyfriend is pouting so cutely.

Chanyeol hugs Yixing's card close to his chest, "I'll keep this with me forever."

"Sure, you will."

In front of the fireplace, they feed themselves cake and desserts in the middle of them opening christmas presents. Baekhyun is indeed a messy eater; good thing Chanyeol is there to wipe off the extra icing on the side of his mouth. It also comes with a chaste kiss on the cheek when Baekhyun isn't looking.

"Okay! Time to give our presents to each other now~" Baekhyun announces excitedly, sitting on the carpet cross-legged in front of Chanyeol. He hides his gift behind him while the other male also does the same.

"I hope you'll like my gift," Chanyeol says nervously, fumbling with the box behind him. "It took me a lot of courage to give this to you."

"Whatever that is, I already love it," Baekhyun grins, "Because I love the person who's giving it to me."

Chanyeol hearts melt at that.

"On the count of three, we're gonna give it to each other, okay?"

"Okay. Let's close our eyes."

"Done."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Opening their eyes in sync while smiling wide, they look at the two presents in front of them which is very identical to each other. Both are boxes, both are red, both are opened.

And both have a silver ring inside it.

Baekhyun opens his mouth, replicating the words that Chanyeol is exactly saying right now:

"Will you marry me, Chanyeol?"

"Will you marry me, Baekhyun?"

Silence lingers between them as they only stare at each other in awestruck. Both break into a laugh. Chanyeol shyly rubs his nape while Baekhyun blushes, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Why would... why would you suddenly propose to me," Chanyeol mumbles as he tries to hide how flustered he is right now, "I didn't expect that..."

"B-because you were taking a long time to do it so I thought... I'll just make the first move," Baekhyun fumbles with the hem of his shirt as he chuckles, "Why, is it... Is it bad...?"

"N-no! Of course, not!" Chanyeol waves his hands dismissively, "I've been actually planning to propose to you on Christmas day anyway... But now here you are... We even bought the same rings."

Baekhyun giggles behind his hand. This is just unexpectedly hilarious and sweet.

"So uhm, will you... Will you say yes to me, Chanyeol?"

"How about you? Will you say yes to me, Baekhyun?"

Looking at the sincerity in Chanyeol's gaze, Baekhyun nods and smiles. "Yes." He wipes the uncalled tears that has escaped his eyes as he cries. "Of course, I will marry you!"

"Really!?"

"Yes!"

Chanyeol then stands up and wraps him inside his arms, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead before lifting him above the floor. He turns him around while still embracing him tight. "Thank you! I love you so much, baby! So fucking much!"

"Oh my god! Chan--hahaha--yeol! Put me down! Babe! I'm getting dizzy now!" Baekhyun yells, landing light punches on the taller's chest. He squirms within his hold, so Chanyeol finally come into a halt while he is still being hugged and kissed again.

"Sorry, I'm just too glad. I'm very very over the clouds happy right now!"

"Me, too! But how about you, though? You haven't even answered my proposal yet. I want to hear it coming from you."

"Yes," Chanyeol snickers, grinning at Baekhyun while he puts the stray hair behind his lover's ear. "Yes, I will marry you. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I want to grow old with you and love you until my last breath."

Crying a little, Baekhyun buries his face against Chanyeol's chest as he absorbs his familiar warmth.

"Won't you get tired of me and leave me?"

"Nope. That will never happen."

"Even when I become ugly and fat?"

"Even when you become ugly and fat, which is, well, actually impossible to happen because no matter what, you're always gonna be beautiful in my eyes."

Pulling away, Chanyeol leans down to Baekhyun's face to close the tiny space between their lips, kissing him delicately. He senses Baekhyun smiling against his mouth as he returns him the kiss with equal love and affection that warm up his chest. Million, or even a billion times after, and Baekhyun's kisses still make his heart pound and his knees weak. He just loves Baekhyun so much he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Merry Christmas," Baekhyun whispers, interlacing his fingers through Chanyeol's while their silver bonds both glint beautifully. "Let's spend many more Christmas with each other, okay?"

"Okay," Chanyeol snuggles to Baekhyun tighter. He hugs him from behind and pecks his hair while they both watch the glimmering Christmas lights outside their abode, "Merry Christmas, babe."

"I love you, Chanyeol."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all chanbaekists all around the world! Enjoy this fluffy chanbaek christmas fic as my present!


End file.
